The Center for the Study of Adolescent Risk and Resilience (C-StARR) Pilot Research Project Core will administer funds for innovative preliminary studies proposed by project teams that include investigators from different disciplines and at different career stages. The Core will be directed by Dr. Rick Hoyle, who will lead Core staff in activities motivated by four specific aims: 1) assist promising new investigators in developing independent research on substance abuse and addiction; 2) foster collaborations between senior scientists from different disciplinary backgrounds and between senior- and early-to-midcareer scientists engaged in substance abuse research; 3) help project teams that receive pilot funds access expertise, technology, equipment, and space offered by the research support cores; 4) monitor the progress of project teams that receive pilot funds for the purpose of facilitating the development of applications for extramural funding and research reports. Core staff will solicit applications for pilot project funding and support, including research and feasibility projects; manage review by senior scientists on the Center?s Executive Committee; coordinate review by NIDA program staff of proposed projects judged to be deserving of support; and monitor the progress and needs of supported projects. For completed pilot projects, Pilot Core staff will coordinate ongoing Center support for the development of applications for extramural funding and, when warranted, manuscripts and presentations.